The Seven Year Difference
by Alpine992
Summary: Not having been accepted for the S-class Trials, Natsu remains behind and Seven Years later, there is a big difference. So much has changed, not just with the guild hall or the new faces, Natsu himself is different from who they remember him to be. Now the Guild Master of Fairy Tail, just what else is new after Seven Years?
1. Chapter 1

The three sitting before him were all frowning. Makarov had just given the three the list of the ones chosen for this years S-class trials. He knew that the list of ones going was going to confuse and upset them as one specific name was not present on that list. Natsu Dragneel would not be attending this years S-class trial. In truth, Makarov knew that Natsu had the strength for the position of S-class, however being S-class wasn't all about strength. You had to have more than strength to advance and Natsu had shown none of what was required to advance in rank, not yet.

He could see the disappointment in Gildarts eyes, Natsu's biggest wish was to become strong, to have those in the guild respect his strength, most of all Gildarts. Natsu was like a son to Gildarts, to see him not chosen was hard to understand. He worked hard, but who in the guild hadn't? Makarov couldn't play favorites, while Natsu and his team had done a lot this past year, Makarov did not believe Natsu was ready for the responsibility of S-class. It wasn't just about taking the difficult jobs, you had to prove that you could be in a position to lead, to make life altering choices and deal with the repercussions. Natsu's biggest flaw was that he was irresponsible, fight first and maybe talk second.

Mirajane was also disappointed in the list of nominees, the biggest being that Natsu was not on the list. It was that time of year again that everyone was doing jobs left, right and center to try and get on the list. Natsu was no different, taking jobs one after the other, he was tiring himself out to the point she was worried about him, he was putting so much effort into his jobs that he was exhausted when he took another job. She was biased tho, she wanted Natsu to claim the title of S-class because it would make him happy, and there was nothing that she loved more than seeing her family happy.

Erza was gripping the sheet of paper in her hand tightly to the point the sides were scrunching up, trying her hardest not to snap at Makarov for the mistake he was clearly making. Torn between her loyalty to the guild and her friendship with Natsu. She had been there personally, each time in the past year to watch his feats, to see him over come what even she could not. He had surprised her over and over again, to think the boy she had grown up with had turned into such a powerful Wizard, she knew that he would surpass her one day and he was quickly growing to do that. She had personally recommended numerous times both Gray and Natsu for the S-class trials but to see that Natsu was not on the list. It was heartbreaking.

"I'll announce those that are selected when everyone has returned from their most recent jobs." Makarov announced. "From now, no jobs are to be accepted by anyone of the guild, so that everyone can hear what is to be said." Casting his gaze over the three he inwardly frowned knowing that they were all thinking. "If you have any qualms about someone on the list, please let me know." He added, Erza's hand instantly shot up.

"Master, I believe that you may have made a mistake." The red haired woman stated causing Makarov to sigh gently, here it was. "I do not see Natsu's name present among the nominees."

"That's because Natsu has not been selected for this years exams." Makarov told her, her eyes growing wide at the answer she had been given the confirmation of it hit her harder than she expected that it would. "This decision was not made lightly Erza, Natsu is powerful yes and will continue to become so, however the responsibility of being an S-class Wizard is simply above him at this stage." Erza clenched her hands tightly, all this because she hadn't been diligent enough to teach him properly.

"It's sad to hear, but I'll trust your judgment Master." Gildarts stated, crossing his arms. When Natsu had heard about the Black Dragon that had completely destroyed Gildarts, Natsu wanted to go after it no matter the case. It was a clear sign of what Makarov was talking about. There would be missions in the future that would require care and precision, something Natsu had yet to show. He always reacted brashly, the solution was a simple one. Natsu needed to grow up, mature from the boy into the man.

"He's been trying really hard." Mirajane frowned, having seen it for herself countless times. "He's not going to take this well." She frowned, knowing that once Natsu knew that he wasn't selected when Gray had been? There was no way Natsu was going to remain quiet.

"I'm aware, and I will speak with Natsu in private." Makarov explained. "Are there any issues with anyone else on the list?"

"No Master." Erza shook her head. "I believe them all ready to progress should they pass the exams, I have no problem with any of them." She stated knowing everyone on the list had earned that spot, Makarov didn't make this decision lightly.

"Very well." Makarov nodded. "Mira, please halt anyone going out on any more jobs, everyone should be present when we give the announcement."

"Of course, Master." Mira nodded, raising from her chair and making her way out of the office. Erza raised to her feet also, it was clear that she wanted to argue the situation about Natsu more but decided against it, with a simple bow she turned and followed after Mirajane, Gildarts and Makarov hearing Mira's announcement of no more jobs were to be taken for the day. The sound of cheers erupted from outside Makarov office as Mirajane gave the announcement, everyone knowing what was coming.

The door swung shut as Makarov let out a tired sigh, fitting for his age. Gildarts rubbed his brow, Natsu had been wanting this for a long time, he wasn't going to take it easy. He had pushed himself really hard this last year, triumphed over a lot, grown a lot, but in this particular instance it simply wasn't enough. The incident when he found out about the Black Dragon, that had been the drawing point for Makarov. If he had acted rationally with thought, he would have progressed to the S-class trials and would more than likely have been promoted.

"You have a hard set course before you Master." Gildarts stated as he leaned back in his chair. "Maybe you should pull Natsu away before the announcement." The elderly man simply shook his head, knowing it would do no good to inform Natsu before hand. He would react just as he would after the announcement was given.

"That won't work." Makarov sighed. "It'll simply cause a disruption for everyone, it'd be best if I speak with him about it afterward." Gildarts shrugged as he rose to his feet.

"I'll see you out there Master." Gildarts stated as he exited the office, the guild was already filling up with people coming back from their jobs, however no sign of any pink hair. It was going to be heartbreaking for the man to watch Natsu be left out when his generation were all being nominated for the promotion. Heading over to the bar where Mirajane was frowning as she washed up a few dishes. "A beer, please Mira." Gildarts asked getting a nod from the barmaid, she had changed so much since he was last year, but even with Lisanna back there was the old Mira creeping back into her. You could see it in her attitude sometimes.

"What do you think about the news?" Mira questioned, placing the beer before Gildarts.

"The Master knows what he's doing." Gildarts explained. "I've known him for a long time, he wouldn't have done this without thinking it over, he's just not ready." Mirajane frowned, not liking the idea of not allowing Natsu to attend the S-class trials. The two chatted about the upcoming exams as the guild hall filled with more and more people to the point it was way overcrowded. With a signal from Makarov that they were to begin, the guilds doors burst open in a frenzy showing a panicked Natsu.

"Did we make it in time! Are we going!?" He shouted out frantically hoping he hadn't missed it, several laughs erupted from the guild members.

"It hasn't been announced yet, and don't get ahead of yourself." Gray called over with a grin, just as excited as Natsu was however didn't outwardly show it. Natsu and Gray were both the top contenders to join the S-class trials this year, everyone was banking on it, Cana would have put up a betting pool however with how she got during this time, it was up to Mirajane to hold all the bets until the announcement. Unfortunately she already knew the list. Heading to the stage, Gildarts happening to pass Natsu placing a hand on his shoulder only getting the pink haired wizard to grin back up at him as they headed for the stage.

Makarov cleared his throat as he looked over the filled guild hall quite literally packed to the rafters with wizards covering the floor there were those forced to the second floor, there were those among the wizards who were looking forward to see who was going, there were wizards with high expectations of being chosen for the S-class trials.

"In accordance with the Fairy Tail Guilds time honored tradition, I will now announce this year's entrants for the S-class trials." The guild erupted into cheers, some among the new members were confused at what was going on.

"Please be quiet everyone." Erza stated, casting her arm out to quell the cheers.

"Shut up and let the Master finish talking." Gildarts added.

"The trail this year will take place on Tenrou Island, our guilds sacred ground." Murmurs erupted from everyone it was the first time the trial had been held on the sacred grounds of Fairy Tail. "The strength you possess inside, your character, and your hearts. These are what I considered when making my selections and I have chosen seven participants. Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Elfman Strauss, Cana Alberona, Freed Justine, Levy McGarden and Mest Gryder." As Makarov finish announcing the names the guild fell silent, seemingly everyone turning to the pink haired Dragon Slayer in the middle of the crowd. He was staring up at the stage with wide eyes, Happy was at his feet.

"Come on Gramps!" Natsu grinned. "Stop messing around, announce my name already." Makarov frowned as he stared down at the Dragon Slayer, Erza and Mirajane frowning as they looked down at their feet. "It's all just a big practical joke, right?" He asked hopefully. "I'm totally ready for it, come on stop playing jokes this is serious!" He laughed.

"I'm sorry Natsu." Makarov began causing the Dragon Slayer to stop laughing. "You have not been chosen this year, perhaps next year." Natsu's face instantly fell, the distraught in his eyes was as clear as day. Makarov cleared his throat again. "For the benefit of our newcomers, let's go over the rules of the trial." He stated before silence filled the guild, Makarov turned to Mirajane who seemed lost as she stared down at the distraught Natsu in the crowd, when was the last time she had seen such weakness in his eyes? It was Gildarts who stepped forward.

"The seven participants will each choose a partner, this person will also be allowed to train with them in the week leading up to the event." Gildarts stated.

"Observe these two rules when choosing your partner, number one, they must be apart of Fairy Tail, number two, they cannot be an S-class Wizard." Erza stated, her face more serious than usual as she cast her gaze over the guild, her eyes lingering on the speechless Dragon Slayer staring up at Makarov.

"We will reveal all the particular details of the trial once we arrived on Tenrou Island, but know this." He looked to the three S-class Wizards on the stage. "Erza, Mirajane and Gildarts will all be standing in your way of your victory. The seven participants that have been named, are asked to meet at the port of Hargeon one week from today. So get to work, that is all." The Wizards seemed to phase away from the stage, those that weren't chosen going back to work others taking a break in the guild some just heading off for their own personal errands. Natsu was stuck still standing before the stage looking up at Makarov who was still in place looking down at him.

"Natsu, the Master thought very carefully on this." Gildarts spoke from where he stood beside Makarov.

"That's bull crap!" Natsu shouted. "I'm totally ready for this! Let me take the exam Gramps!" Natsu roared, gaining the attention of the other wizards still in the guild. "Haven't I proven myself enough! I'm way stronger than last year! I'm begging you here Gramps!" Tears were welling in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

"Natsu." Mira whispered softly, it hurt to see him in pain like this.

"If you'd like to speak on this matter privately Natsu, step into my office." Makarov stated calmly.

"There's nothing to speak about!" Natsu roared. "I'm ready, everyone knows it! Just let me be in the Exam."

"I warning you Natsu." Makarov began. "I've made my decision and it is final."

"That's crap!" Natsu shouted, turning to Erza. "You know what I'm talking about Erza! Talk some sense into him, I'm ready for this!" His hopeful eyes turned to Erza who frowned slightly, she believed in him outright but she also trusted Makarov's judgment.

"If..." She had to steel herself. "If Master believes that you are not ready Natsu." She told him. "Then..." Her hands clenched by her side. "Then you are not ready." Natsu's eyes widened as he took a step back in shock. Of all the people he thought believed in him, he thought Erza would stick by him. Turning to Gildarts who shook his head slightly to Mirajane who had her head lowered.

Clenching his fists tightly, anger flared through his eyes before he turned and sprinted out the guild hall. Happy was left in shock watching Natsu run away before he quickly flew after him, Lucy and Wendy called after him but he didn't stop. Makarov frowned seeing Natsu's retreating form disappear. With a heavy sigh he turned and walked off the stage, heading for his office not returning from within for the rest of the day.

* * *

**X- Seven Years Later -X**

Out at sea a small ship sailed across the open water, the clear sign of the Fairy Tail guild stitched into the sails. There were guild members aboard as they headed to the coordinates given to them by Blue Pegasus. This was where Tenrou Island was said to be, they had said that Tenrou Island still exists but there wasn't a single trace of land anywhere around here. Acnologia had made sure there was nothing left of it. The down cast expressions of those aboard were easy enough to read.

"Hey, you sure about this." Alzack questioned with a frown as he looked out over where the island was suppose to be. "Maybe Master was right, and it's just another dead end, there have been so many over the past seven years." He added, his eyes downcast recalling what the Guild Master had said when the news had been given to them.

"_Anyone that want's to waste the effort, go ahead. It'll be just like the other times. I've got somewhere to be."_

"This is the biggest lead so far." Jet replied as he leaned on the railing hands clenching at the wooden beam, eyes searching for anything the slightest indication that hadn't been here in the last seven years, anything to let them find their lost friends. "Master gave up a long time ago, but we didn't!" He added, his tone betraying his emotions as tears pricked at his eyes. "Levy's out here somewhere."

"Yeah! When we bring them back we can make Master eat his words!" Droy shouted standing beside Jet. Alzack sighed, these two were so easily angered when it came to the lost Tenrou Team, they forgot in an instant what the Master had done for them over the seven years, if it wasn't for him. Fairy Tail would probably be a small hut on the outskirts of town known as the weakest guild. Instead… it was bigger and stronger than ever.

"It's been seven years since we last heard from them, we've got to consider the worst case scenario. Master hasn't given up, he's just accepted the fact that they may never come home. If it wasn't for Master, we'd all be stuck in the memories of the past." Warren stated getting a nod from Max as he lay down the map he was looking over.

"Warren's right." Max spoke up. "How many times did he go looking for them when we didn't have the emotional strength ourselves? Hell, he could barely search on a boat but he did it anyway. Every time he came back in failure, you can't just turn on him because he decided to move forward. It hurt too much to continue a possible hopeless cause." Jet and Droy both looked down at that.

"We know." Jet sighed softly.

"Sorry guys." Droy added as the atmosphere became bleak.

"Maybe we should just head home." Alzack frowned. "This isn't looking like it'll be anything new for us." Getting a few nods from the others, the Fairy Tail members were about to set sail back for the mainland however Bisca noticed something with the wind.

"That's weird." She began looking up to the sails that were completely flat. "It's like all the wind disappeared."

"Now that you mention it, it is strangely quiet." Alzack added.

"There's no birds." Jet stated looking up to the sky. Max looking out over the ocean saw something come into view.

"Hey guys, am I seeing things or what?" He questioned. "Because I think that's a person!" Bisca grabbed the binoculars and looked to where Max had seen the figure.

"That's definitely a person!" Bisca confirmed. "She's standing on the water." The figure rose her arms up as magic poured from beneath the water into the sky, sending the ship they were on to rock back on the waves as a massive golden orb floated from the depths of the ocean. Everyone was completely stunned as the Sacred Island rose from the seat.

"It's Tenrou Island!" They all shouted with shocked expressions.

* * *

**X-Magnolia Port (**_**Old Fairy Tail Building**_**)-X**

The group that had just stepped off the ship that had brought them from the island and their long slumber, stood in complete shock at Magnolia. This wasn't the town that they remembered, no, it was more like the city of Crocus on a lesser scale to the Capital. Over the past seven years, it looked like Magnolia had truly hit an economical growth spurt for it was no longer a quaint little town, no it was a full booming city that spanned several miles than what it once had.

Makarov turned to Bisca and Alzack who were both grinning at the shocked looks on their faces. Levy was currently being harassed by Jet and Droy causing annoyance to arise in Gajeel. The other members of the Tenrou Team were all bandaged and happy to be home, but those that had been searching were even more happy to have them home.

"Pretty impressive huh?" Alzack chuckled as he saw their stunned faces, in truth he could barely believe that the group was standing before him. "Trust me, this isn't even the most shocking." Bisca and Alzack led the group through what seemed to be the main street, seemingly giving them the scenic tour of the new city to what they remembered. Seven years ago they would have arrived at the port of Hargeon, but now, Magnolia had its own port which became a big increase in industry for the town. Shocking enough, the old building that use to house the Fairy Tail Guild now stood as a trade center for the vessels coming into the dock, when the Tenrou Team had seen the building they thought they were already home however the new guild hall of Fairy Tail itself had moved to the centre of the city.

"Who became Master after what transpired?" Makarov questioned, curious who could have helped the guild in such a dire time and to this much extent, however he was worried for what lay beneath the old guild hall of Fairy Tail, to have it under such a public place was worrying, it housed Fairy Tail's biggest secret afterall.

"You'll have to wait for that one." Bisca grinned. "He's away at the moment, he shouldn't be gone too long." She continued as they headed for the guild hall. Upon arrival everyone was speechless as they looked to the massive building that looked more like a castle than anything else. It was surrounded by a moat on all sides, not to mention the twenty foot brick wall etched with magic runes for protection surrounding it. There was a drawbridge on all fours sides with the label Fairy Tail above each archway.

"This is the guild hall!" Everyone shouted.

"Yeah." Alzack chuckled. "It's a bit much… but it's home. After Tenrou disappeared, Fairy Tail was looking worse for ware. We were the target of other guilds trying to make a name for themselves. At first, we couldn't pay the monthly rent to the town, but eventually we purchased the guild itself so we didn't have to pay the city rent or taxes. After that, we used Max's knowledge that he gained at School to turn the guild hall into a port which resulted in the guild itself having to move." Alzack explained.

"It took years, but Fairy Tail has a steady income, even without any jobs, the profit we get by with the docks, we have enough jewel in the bank to sustain us through any damage for years to come." Max grinned. Makarov was speechless as they crossed the drawbridge the led into the interior of the new guild hall, just who had brought Fairy Tail so far?

"You've reached Fairy Tail reception, please hold." A feminine voice reached the ears of the newcomers. "You'll be redirected shortly to one of our operators, please hold. Your job has been approved and we'll send Wizards to your location shortly." Entering the castle like building they found a large reception desk with a single girl sitting behind it several magic devices ringing all around her as she struggled to answer them all in time. She was a pale-skinned young woman with violet eyes and pink, neck-length hair with short bangs on either side of her face. She wore a blue hat that sported cat ears on either side.

"Crap..." Warren groaned slightly. "I was suppose to be on desk duty this week."

"That's right!" The girl behind the counter growled seeing the new arrivals, flames rising up around her as the magic devices continued to ring around her. "I've been filling in and it's been nothing but chaos in here! I have a date tonight so get your ass over here and let me go get ready!"

"Romeo finally get the guts to ask you out?" Alzack laughed causing the pink haired girl to blush as she turned her face away.

"None of your business." She huffed folding her arms as Warren made his way to the reception desk and immediately all the ringing magic devices stopped as Warren rose two fingers to his forehead as all incoming calls were handled through his telepathy magic.

"Ginger, these are the Wizards we lost seven years ago." Bisca smiled at the young wizard. "We finally were able to bring them home."

"Romeo will be so happy." Ginger smiled brightly as she hurried to greet them all. "I'm Ginger Mattan, I've been a member of Fairy Tail for a few years now." She smiled.

"It's nice to meet a new member." Makarov smiled up at her. "So, Romeo's finally at that age is he. Macao must be proud."

"That geezer's a pervert." Ginger huffed. "Sorry, but I have to run." She hurried past them with a final wave.

"When did technology become so advanced?" Gray questioned now standing next to the reception desk looking at the strange device that had been used to take calls, similar to how lacrima ones were able too.

"That's all thanks to Wakaba and Max." Alzack grinned. "The two put their heads together about two years ago and came up with the Compact Communications Lacrima, or CCL for short."

"Nearly every Wizard in Fiore has one of these bad boys." Max grinned pulling his own from his pocket, a simply cylinder object with a flat screen. "Well… everyone but Master that is."

"You still haven't told us about this mysterious Master yet." Makarov chided making the group grin.

"You'll see him when you get back, now let's give everyone the good news!" The next few hours went by like a whirlwind. Fairy Tail was certainly bigger than before, so many new faces mixed in the with old familiar ones. So many stories to hear and tell, the reunion of those lost on Tenrou carried onto a party that was one for the ages. But there was a familiar face that hadn't shown itself yet which didn't go unnoticed by the Tenrou Team.

Just where was Natsu Dragneel?

* * *

Gildarts smiled softly as the party echoed out deep into the night, at the start he had joined in on the revelries but soon slipped into the background and out of notice of most. Seven years and it was almost as if nothing had changed, but it definitely had. No doubt about that, while Fairy Tail would always be the same there were always changes to occur.

This new Master puzzled him, he was said to be away on personal errands which was odd. The guild Master had a duty to the Guild their position wasn't just for show, they had specific requirements to uphold due to the Magic council. From what he had heard, the Master had been gone for a little over a week now meaning the Guild had been left unattended. A few days was fine, but even a week was pushing it. Without a doubt the Magic Council would take notice and would soon act. Despite this, the members didn't seem worried, in fact they said that it was a regular occurrence.

Then there was one striking fact that crushed Gildarts heart. There hadn't been a single mention of Natsu at all since they had been on the boat and brought back to Magnolia nor a single sign of him. When Lucy or Wendy asked about the Dragon Slayer it was easy for Gildarts to see that the questions were dodged and expertly avoided to the point the ones that asked barely noticed. A quick diversion here, a shout of applause there and the subject was seemingly dropped.

Gildarts didn't have the courage right now to ask himself. He wouldn't stop until he got an answer and he didn't know if he truly wanted to know the truth. Seven years was a long time, a lot could have happened in those seven years, but under the circumstances and how things were left Gildarts was troubled of what he might find, what if he recklessly went after Acnologia in revenge of what happened? There was so many unknowns that it frightened him, he just found out he had a Daughter and here he was fretting over the one he considered a Son.

"The last time I saw him…" Gildarts frowned looking up into the sky, tears prickling in his eyes. The moment he had seen such weakness in the Dragon Slayer as he was told he wasn't strong enough.

"Old man…?" Cana's voice reached him along with the stench of alcohol. "What's up?" Gildarts smiled as he turned to face her.

"Just some fresh air." He grinned at her. "Now let's go see if we can get Romeo and Ginger to kiss in front of everyone." He laughed wrapping an arm around his daughter's shoulders as she laughed and agreed to the idea.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss." Both began chanting as they re-entered the guild hall.

* * *

Erza was completely entranced with the small bundle of joy she was currently holding in her arms, sleeping snugly in the crook of her neck was Asuka who had decided aunty Erza was her new best friend after meeting her. The scarlet knight could barely believe that Alzack and Bisca were married and had a child. It just went to show how much time they had missed during their stasis in Fairy Sphere. A part of her was upset that she had been forced to miss so much of her friends lives, despite being forever grateful for the fact that the First Master had saved all their lives, it still hurt.

To come back seven years later as if it had been nothing but waking from a terrible nightmare. So much had changed, Magnolia had changed and so had Fairy Tail, so many unfamiliar faces. Gone were the days she could spot a member and know the name without even trying to recall it.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss." The chanting brought Erza from her thoughts as she looked up to see Gildarts and Cana entering the guild choursing for the young couple to kiss for everyone to see. Even Romeo had grown up, the small boy she could recall hiding behind his Father's legs or listening to the tales of grand adventures from the Guild Members. He had grown into a handsome young man and Erza didn't doubt that Ginger wasn't the only girl in Magnolia that had the sense to ask him out on a date, Ginger being the only lucky one it seemed.

The duo stood on a tabletop, the flushed faces of both showed their embarrassment but now the majority of the rest of the guild was joining in on the chanting.

"A real man would kiss her!" Elfman cheered bringing familiar laughter along with it. Than the kiss happened and the entire guild went nuts, Erza smiled at the scene of the young couple as Asuka shifted in her arms but remained sleeping, she'd probably be use to sleeping through such rowdiness. However that rowdieness of the guild lact a certain aspect and she could immediately place it. There were the fights, the shouts the bets and the arguing along with the laughter and joy. But it wasn't warm. Not how she remembered it to be.

"_He's not here."_ She frowned, having noticed the lack of absence of the Dragon Slayer she was so familiar with. "_Perhaps he's away on an important mission? He's sure to have become stronger. Perhaps he's with the Master?"_ She did her best to keep her hopes up, she didn't want to dwell on the what if's, if she did she'd drive herself insane. But the fear was still there, shouldn't he have been on the boat that came to find them? Or at the very least at the harbor to greet them if he was still plagued by motion sickness. She wasn't the only one who noticed and it was strange that nobody was willing to give them an answer to where he might be.

"_Please be safe, Natsu."_

"Doesn't she look adorable." Mira's voice caught Erza's ear as she looked up to see Bisca and Mirajane coming to where she was seated, Bisca helped Asuka out of Erza's arms and the young girl immediately snuggled into her mother. "Aw." Mirajane cooed.

"She's precious." Erza smiled.

"Thank you." Bisca smiled. "She's our joy." With a smile and a thankful nod to Erza for looking after Asuka, Bisca bid the two goodnight and both Mira and Erza watched her find Alzack before leaving the guild.

"It's so weird being back like this." Mirajane breathed out as she took a seat beside Erza who nodded in agreement. Fairy Tail's banners may hang on the walls, but this wasn't the building that they were familiar with.

"It's not just us that feel that way either." Erza began having taken note of it earlier, while those of Tenrou were feeling the effects being gone for seven years, there were members that were wary of the unfamiliar faces suddenly being embraced as if they had always been here. It was only natural to be skeptical of the sudden addition to the members if they had no real idea of what had actually transpired seven years ago and Erza didn't doubt that it was a close guarded secret by many.

"It's still Fairy Tail." Mirajane assured her. "It might take some time, but we'll be back to normal in no time."

"Yeah…" Erza nodded softly as she looked down at her palms, she had noticed it since coming back to the guild hall, the Wizards around her were strong, incredibly strong perhaps not on the level of Gildarts but certainly stronger than she was now. Seven years ago she had been one of the top S-class Wizards in Fairy Tail now here she was weaker than many of the unfamiliar faces. Even those that were familiar were stronger than her as she was now.

"Give it time." Mirajane smiled once more. "It might take some time but we'll reach the strength that they have, it's not like we're not going to get stronger too. We've got seven years to make up for."

"How do you always know what I'm thinking?" Erza asked with a teasing glare.

"Woman's intuition." Mira grinned happily before it softened slightly and she turned away from the scarlet knight. "Nobody will say anything about him, it's like he just upped and vanished after that day."

"We don't know that." Erza argued back, her tone becoming defensive. "I'm sure… I'm sure he's fine." Mira nodded softly as the two looked off into the guild. However their eyes widened slightly, an intense pressure of magic was hurtling towards Magnolia. Never before had they felt a magic power like this before. Both Mira and Erza got to their feet in alarm, the others from Tenrou were also on edge gaining the attention of the Fairy Tail members welcoming them back.

"Prepare yourselves!" Gildarts called, each member from Tenrou feeling the mass amount of power heading straight towards them, the power felt like it was suppressing them, like Acnologia's had.

"C-Calm down guys!" Max shouted trying to sort this mess out as he saw the familiar faces beginning to get ready for a fight. "It's just the Master returning." Eyes widened as they all turned with wide eyes to face Max at his words. The master was this powerful? It felt like Acnologia was descending upon them again.

* * *

**X-Earlier that Afternoon-X**

"Anna-sensei." Natsu's voice drifted from inside the tent as he pulled the flap back to see the blonde woman already at work at the makeshift table created from a tree stump that had been set up. The woman looked up with a smile at the sight of the young man.

"Good afternoon Natsu." She greeted as Natsu ran a hand through his short hair, unlike seven years ago Natsu's hair was much shorter, styled to be spiky in the front, while shaved in the back.

"Made any progress?" He yawned stretching his arms above his head.

"Very little I'm afraid." Her words were apologetic but she continued on. "It's still inactive and I don't think it would be wise to try and change that when we have no current need of it." Natsu frowned as he looked off in the distance, the swirl of magic power in the area was unbelievable, all because of the rift that was the Ravines of Time. The result of the Dragon Slayers coming through to the future fourteen years ago.

"Guess it's time to pack up and go home then." Natsu frowned. "I can't be away from the Guild that much longer, the Magic Council might start cracking down on us again. Old man Yajima said that a Guild Master needs to be easily accessible. Being Guild Master kinda sucks." The man sighed.

"I'm really proud of the man you've become Natsu." Anna smiled. "Who would of thought the young boy always clinging to my skirt would become such a renowned Guild Master."

"Quit ya teasing, I'm not a kid anymore." Natsu huffed. "I don't see you teasing Sting and Rogue."

"That's just because they're not as cute as you." She continued causing Natsu to mumble under his breath as he turned and headed back into the tent to prepare for their departure. Just over six years ago Anna had been forced to reveal herself to Natsu, perhaps forced was the wrong term. Even the news of what happened to Fairy Tail had reached her ears, after all she knew where all her precious students had ended up in their lives, always keeping tabs on them just to make sure that they were safe.

Anna had been shocked to find that Wendy and Gajeel had been sealed away by a spell for several years. Sting and Rogue were off doing their own adventures unaware of the truth behind their pasts while Natsu, having seemingly lost multiple people close to him began to act rashly, dangerously even. If Anna hadn't revealed herself and told Natsu the truth, about everything when she had, she feared how he could of wound up. Before she had found him he had been on Acnologia's trail.

It took plenty of time to explain the circumstances that were involved and even longer for Natsu to actually believe her words. But with a simple recovery spell, Natsu's memories began to come back to him and the plan to deal with Acnologia was set back into motion between the two of them. She hated to rely on the children she adored so much, but even the current strength of the Dragon's within them wouldn't be enough she feared.

"Anna!" A smile came to Anna's face as she turned to the blue exceed that crashed into her face, hugging it. Happy, the small exceed generally not very far from Natsu's side had instantly taking a liking to her, probably because of the relationship that he had with her descendant, Lucy. Prying the small exceed from her face she looked at him with a menacing glare making him grin before she attacked with a range of pats and tickles making the blue feline roll about in her lap enjoying the attention.

As happy went off to assist Natsu in preparing to leave Anna's eyes drifted off to the side, the swirl of magic had been long dormant but something deep inside of her felt like that was coming to an end. Everything she had experienced since coming to the future had changed much about what she expected to happen with Acnologia. The Ravines of Time might be their only hope.

Now that the camp was put away, Anna and Happy stood behind the kneeling Natsu as he cradled a small flower in his hands.

"Warrod, we're ready." It took a few moments before the flower began to grow, roots far reaching into the earth's surface rising up encasing the two along with the exceed before launching them across the sky.

"I don't think I'll ever get use to this." Anna smiled holding the hair out of her face as she took in Earthlands views as they sped past. Natsu sat upfront, legs crossed as he looked in the direction of Magnolia a small frown on his face.

"_They'll be home now."_ Natsu knew that this time around, they would find Tenrou Island, it was seven years later just as Mavis had told him. He hadn't let on to the others in Fairy Tail the truth, he wasn't sure how they would take it. They didn't know the truth about Anna either, believing she was a relative of Lucy, considering their resemblance but didn't know the full story. As they travelled due to the Magic from one of the founders of Fairy Tail the sun began to set and the familiar lights of Magnolia made it into view. The branches of the tree didn't head for the city itself, instead curved around the city and a small way's away was a small humble building.

It was considerably larger that Natsu's old cottage that he once shared with Happy. At first glanced it looked to be a small tavern with one floor, with its walls being mainly composed of bricks, some of its parts covered by vine, while some wood beams enforced the structure in its upper part. In front of the building's wooden doors was a large archway composed of massive beams. In its upper part, the tower takes on the shape of a windmill with sails. Located on top of a small hill, in which a staircase composed of large, flat stones, and flanked by two lines of similarly flat rocks led down to the city of Magnolia.

Before the building stood a woman, simply waiting for them. Dismounting the tree which dug into the Earth with the only presence of it ever having been there a small flower at their feet.

"Welcome home, Master." The woman greeted with a bow, upon first inspection you might consider her just a normal human. However this was not the case. While having the appearance of a woman, her most noticeable feature was the two large gold-looking horns protruding from the sides of her head and pointing upwards showing her status as a Etherious being.

"Seilah." Natsu greeted in return, scratching at his cheek lightly. The way that the demon addressed him as Master was for a completely different reason then how his Guild mates addressed him. Seilah's eyes then drifted too Anna who had an even more awkward expression on her face.

"Hag." Anna's smile twitched as a tick mark appeared on her forehead. However to her credit she didn't take the jab and simply greeted her in return.

"Did you take good care of the house?" Anna questioned. "Like a good... little... puppy?" Well let's say Anna wasn't above the realm of trading insults. Greetings aside the three along with the napping Happy headed into the home.

"Master, the news of Tenrou Island appearing from Blue Pegasus turned out to be true." Seilah informed as Natsu sat on a large comfortable couch as Anna went to prepare tea. "The members of the Tenrou Team have arrived earlier today." She continued placing her hands on Natsu's shoulders immediately getting to working out the tension in his muscles that had gathered.

"I bet they've been partying." Natsu sighed enjoying the massage.

"Indeed." Seilah nodded. "I was tempted to go shut them up." She simply stated. "I could hear them from here." There was quiet for a time as Seilah continued to give the massage before Anna returned with a small tray. She frowned at the massage but placed the tray on the table beside Natsu only to smile softly. He was sound asleep.

"I'll depart for the evening." Anna spoke softly to Seilah. "Tell Natsu I'll see him in the morning." The demon glanced at the woman before simply nodding as she stopped the massage. Anna smiled lightly at the Dragon Slayer that had become a young man before heading for the door.

* * *

The guild hall was a complete mess. Anna had to smile at the scene before her as she entered the guild. It was morning now, the party after the return of the lost would be remembered for some time she imagined. As she had walked the street to the guild hall she had been approached by a few people who politely complained about the noise. She could already spot the unfamiliar faces, to her that was. The Tenrou Team were all sprawled out along with the familiar faces she had come to know upon her reuniting with Natsu.

Spotting a head of blonde hair Anna smiled softly as she approached the young heartfillia girl. She looked alot like her mother, their time spent together had been short but Anna respected Layla a great deal for what she had done. Opening the Eclipse gate without all the Zodiac should have been impossible, however the young Mother had done so, it had been a show of incredible will power. She watched the girls sleeping face for a short while before deciding to let her sleep, they could talk more once she was awake. There would be much to explained to the girl and tell her the truth of what her mother had done, she would also need to learn of her Father.

Crossing the guild, careful not to step on anyone in her way she headed up the stairs and went to the Master's office where he would already be at work. Knocking lightly on the door a grunt was her response as she opened the door, she smiled wryly as Natsu was grumbling to himself, hand's moving in a fast motion as he signed apology letter after apology letter, having been gone for a week the paperwork had started to stack up. Seilah was the one writing the apologises, Natsu just had to sign them.

"Having fun?" She questioned making Natsu growl beneath his breath. "If I recall, you were the cause alot of those in the past."

"Yeah, destruction! Not public indecency or harassment! That's ten times worse!" Natsu argued back. "These damn brat's, I'm going to give them an ass whooping if they don't clean up their act!" Anna chuckled lightly as she approached the large desk that Natsu was seated behind.

"I was going to ask last night, but you were exhausted." Anna told him. "Is there any word from Alvarez?"

"Quiet on that front." Natsu replied calmly, still signing his name across the papers that Seilah handed to him. "Quiet's not good though, I'll get a message to the task force asking about the situation." Anna nodded her head.

"Master, Jade will be arriving around midday." Seilah spoke, Natsu perked up slightly at that. "Her mother won't be accompanying her, she'll arrive with a detail from Crocus."

"I'll have to prepare." Anna smile widened greatly. "It feels like forever since I spoiled her." A light tap on the door made the room fall silent as Seilah walked to the door and opened it to reveal Makarov standing in the doorway. Natsu glanced at the small man as he stood quietly in the entryway. The memory of the last day he had seen him flashed through Natsu's mind but he still greeted him.

"Gramps."

"I had my suspicions." Makarov smiled walking into the room. He eyed Seilah who barely registered his presence before glancing at Anna who smiled back at him. "You've grown my boy."

"Seven years tend to do that." Natsu stated gesturing for Makarov to take a seat opposite him, both Anna and Seilah leaving the room. Seilah wouldn't go far however Anna would go about her usual routine. There was a tense silence between the two before Makarov let out a sigh. "Business first." Natsu stated rather formally surprising the old man. "Fairy Heart is not under the Port, you don't have to worry about that."

"I… I see."

"Mavis was a good help in actually informing me of what the hell I was looking at down there, but after I realised, I knew it couldn't stay there." Makarov nodded, he was surprised that Mavis had actually materialised before the Dragon Slayer but didn't dwell on it, he opened his mouth to ask 'where' but was cut off quickly. "It's classified." Natsu simply stated. "As you're no longer the Guild Master, you don't need to know." Makarov was stunned, the entire time Natsu had been talking he hadn't stopped doing the work that was set out before him, as if his presence was more of a hindrance.

"You don't seem surprised to see us." He started.

"I knew you'd come back." Natsu simply stated. "Mavis told me what she had done and with a little investigating we found traces of Fairy Sphere beneath the water."

"The other's didn't know."

"They would search endlessly until they found a way to break an unbreakable spell. It would have distracted them."

"So you kept them in the dark for seven years?" Makarov asked in disbelief. This wasn't the same Natsu he knew. His power was incredible immense but he was no longer the dimwitted youth he was familiar with.

"A lot has happened." Natsu stated finally laying down his pen and staring at Makarov. "Just because we look prosperus doesn't mean we've had fun times these past seven years, the first few were living hell." Natsu didn't raise his voice but it was clear to the old man, he wasn't happy. "If you want to judge my actions, fine do so. But don't think for a damn minute that I'd do anything to betray the Guild. I did what I thought was right and led us the best I could." Natsu leaned back in his chair, his eyes furrowing slightly. "But I guess I'm still not 'ready'."

"If you're still holding a petty grudge then I guess not." Makarov declared before his eyes widened as Natsu's eyes became a blazing inferno before the large desk between them was blasted to smithereens. Natsu's fist was trembling where it sat before him, the remains of the desk smoldering heaps of ash between them.

"I did the best I could." Natsu growled through gritted teeth. "I was here, doing what I thought was best for everyone!" Makarov frowned slightly, believing he had gone to far. "For Seven Years I did what I could for my Guild. I could have told them about Fairy Sphere, but what would that have achieved overall?" Natsu grit his teeth and sat back in his chair. "You weren't here, you wouldn't understand why I did what I did."

"You're right." Makarov frowned softly. "I wasn't here." Raising from his chair he bowed his head in apology. "But I am now, if you ever need assistance, don't hesitate to rely on this old man." Natsu didn't reply as Makarov turned and headed from the office. Closing the door behind him Makarov let out a sigh, the boy he knew certainly had changed. The woman by the entrance to the office gained his attention, notably the horns a top her head. Her presence made Makarov feel nervous. The woman bowed slightly as Makarov stepped to the side allowing her entrance to the office.

"She's you're what!" A shout came from downstairs causing Makarov to head down to the stairs to find the majority of the guild surrounding two particular people who looked almost like twins. Lucy and the woman who looked almost identical to her, perhaps an even more mature version of her.

"My name is Anna Heartfilia, I'm Lucy's Ancestor from… just about four hundred years ago." From Makarov's perspective it even looked that those not of the Tenrou Team didn't know this fact. Lucy was fumbling for words.

"How… wha…. explanation please!" Lucy shouted.

"That might take a while." Anna continued to smile. "Also, I'd like to talk in private when we have the chance to do so, Also I'd like to speak with… ah the delinquent looking one over there and the cute girl with the white cat." She smiled happily.

"Eh, us!?" Wendy exclaimed.

"Who the hell are you calling a delinquent!" Gajeel roared. "Just cause you look like blondie, doesn't mean we have anything to do with you ya old bag!" Anna's eye twitched slightly and the face she made caused the guild to go quiet. Even Gajeel looked slightly nervous under the gaze, almost as if some repressed memory was surfacing.

"Now, now." Anna began. "That wasn't nice."

"I'm sorry!"

"Did Gajeel just apologise? That's a first." Murmurs went around the gathered members of Fairy Tail but Anna still continued to smile happily.

"Anna, is the Master in?" Wakaba asked as he approached the older blonde.

"Yes, however I'm not sure he wants to be interrupted." She added.

"Ah, I just got a message from the convoy. Little Jade is entering the city now." Anna's eyes widened slightly, she was early.

"It's alright." Everyone looked up, eyes widening at the sight of the pink haired young man walking down the stairs with a dark haired woman a few feet behind. "It'll just be as normal." Natsu spoke. "Hey everyone." He greeted with a smile.

"It's Natsu!" A cheer erupted from the Tenrou group however Seilah grit her teeth.

"That's Master Natsu to you." She growled out slightly however Natsu rose a hand to halt her as the tenrou group took in what she said.

"EH!"


	2. Chapter 2

To say that they would be stunned, would be an understatement of the century. Here stood someone who had been on most of their minds since they had returned from the rediscovered Tenrou Island. Power unlike anything they had felt from him before emanting before them. He wasn't the same Natsu that they knew. He looked older, more mature and in the eyes of a few more handsome, his adult appearance being more than a little eye pleasing. If they didn't know any better he just walked off the page of a Sorcerer Weekly centerfold.

"First things first." Natsu began, still standing on the staircase. "Welcome back everyone." He smiled gently. "It's probably a little overwhelming, everything that's happened. You'll need to be filled in on alot. Take your time to re-acquaint yourselves."

"Is this really Natsu?" A whisper from the gathered Tenrou Team asked.

"It kinda looks like him."

"But he's… not stupid, maybe he's acting?" That was the final straw for the Etherious standing behind Natsu, her curse power coming to life making those of the Guild that knew Seilah's wrath run for the far corners of the guild.

"Silence." Seilah's words were soft but still they echoed. The entire guild, even those talking quickly shut their lips, not of their own accord mind you. "How dare you speak of Master in such a way." Her aura grew menacing as she descended the steps past Natsu causing the Dragon Slayer to grip the bridge of his nose in irritation. She meant well, but she overdid it. "Show Master the proper respect otherwise." She rose her hand menacingly, her eyes glowing a golden sheen.

"That's enough of that." A large book smacked atop Seilaha's head forcing it down as Anna raised the large book she was carrying up over her shoulder. "Don't treat our newly found comrades like insects Seilah. They knew Natsu long before you ever did." The Etherious glare intensified as she turned her gaze back to the blonde who simply gave her a challenging smirk as she made a threatening wiggle of the book in her hand.

The first to find that their voices had returned spoke up.

"She's a demon." It was Mirajane, the one most familiar with Demon's, having come across countless of them in her time in Fairy Tail, from the very first time her magic activated as she truly believed herself to be cursed by a Devil, she would never forget the presence of one. The woman that stood before them, her only outward appearance of being a Demon was the horns atop her head, what the others didn't feel was the overwhelming sense of evil she was restricting. Something Mirajane was able to sense thanks to her Devil Take-over magic. The demonic presence overshadowed anything she had faced in the past.

"Like from Galuna Island, that kind of demon?" Gray piped up, curious to see what Mira so spooked about the girl.

"Those were friendly Demons." Erza started seeing her longtime rivals shaken nature. "I don't think there is a similarity between her and those of Galuna."

"It's a long story." Natsu tried to wave it off.

"Long story my butt!" Max laughed. "Go on and tell em Master!" Natsu's face turned into a troubled one as he scratched at the side of his head with a finger.

"Not right now." Natsu continued, figuring in the next few days they had more than enough to take in. "You don't have to worry about Seilah." He assured them. "Take the next few days, get settled in and then we'll discuss what the next steps are." He told them as he made his way down the rest of the stairs, feeling a familiar presence heading for the door.

"Next steps?" Erza questioned as Natsu passed through the small group, heading for the main entrance to the Guild. However before Erza could question his words any further, the guild doors burst open. It was clear that the two armoured men on each door had made them fly open in what would have looked like a dramatic entrance before slipping away as if they weren't supposed to be seen. In the entrance stood a young girl.

Hands on her hips and a grin that matched a certain Dragon Slayers, her green hair was in short twintails and she wore what looked to be expensive clothing. She stood with a presence none could rightly place and held a rather confident atmosphere about herself.

"Who's that?" Lucy asked curiously, getting nods from those around her.

"That's Jade… Masters…." Wakaba smiled. "Ah, you'll figure it out in a minute or two anyway, why spoil the fun." The young girls onyx coloured eyes scoured the guild hall, her grin never faltering until they lay eyes on Natsu who stood a few meters in front of her.

"There you are!" She declared, pointing at him. "This time!" She was already charging forward. "Hell Flame Dragon's!" The Tenrou team's eyes widened, the sudden calling of a Dragon Slayer technique coming from the young girls mouth shocked them. Another Dragon Slayer.

"Hit the deck!"

"Save yourselves!"

"Run away!"

"RO-gah!" Tripping over her own feet Jade fell face first onto the floor of the guild, magic power still in use as flames spewed out over the floor from where her mouth still sat. The flames were incredibly potent and powerful but soon shrank into nothing as the fizzled out with a wave of Natsu's hand as he stared down at the girl. "Uhhhhhhh!" Her tear stained face looked up, at them making everyone in the guild want to go and help her. "DADDY!" She cried holding her arms out.

"Hey, it's alright." Natsu smiled kneeling down before her on one knee. "I've told you what to do when you feel like this right?" He smiled gently as she sniffled and nodded her head.

"I-I remember." She said wiping her face with her arms, pushing up off the ground she stood on her feet. "I'm gonna work even harder! I'm gonna get even stronger! Then I'll take you down, Daddy!" She declared with an outward punch which hit Natsu square in the nose.

"That's right." Natsu smiled behind her fist. "Speak of your future and it shall be your will to live." He grinned before her smile turned into a matching grin and she wrapped her arms around her neck. "I missed you Daddy!" Sweeping her up in his arms he hugged her close.

"Missed you too, Jade." He turned around to the completely shocked faces on those from Tenrou Team, Jade sitting on his hip as he supported her with one arm.

"No."

"Freaking."

"Way."

Soon enough Natsu and Jade were swamped with questions, a hundred or so passed in mere seconds making Jade's head swirl from all the unfamiliar faces suddenly reaching out for her. Instinctively she clutched to her Father nervous in the presence of the strangers, teh confident attitude she had when bursting into the Guild in such a manner nowhere to be found.

"That's enough!" Natsu shouted backing away. "Jeez, you're all a bunch of leeches!" He snapped at them.

"You can't just tell us nothing about her!" Mirajane declared from over Natsu's shoulder staring down at the cute girl shying away into her Fathers neck. "Look how cute she is!"

"Mira!" Lisanna cried pulling on her sister, seeing her revert to how she use to tease Natsu when they were children, she didn't want her big sister to mentally scar the poor girl.

"Alright, class is about to start." Anna began as Natsu placed Jade down on her feet, the young girl smiling as she rushed to Anna, hugging the woman's leg, still trying to hide herself away from the strangers.

"Anna-sensei" Jade greeted as Anna placed a hand atop her head with a smile before leading her off with her waving at Natsu while he smiled at her, the others could see a few other children including Asuka gathering outside of a room. Cracking his neck slightly all eyes were on him again.

"Anna-sensei runs a class on history and magic to educate children." Natsu shrugged.

"That's not what we want to know!" A resounding shout came from the ground causing Natsu to wince slightly, he forgot just how loud everyone could be.

"It's not important right now, you all met Asuka last night right, no need to fret too much over Jade." He told them.

"Master, you're being to harsh on them." Wakaba laughed as he and Macao approached.

"It was hard for us to accept at the time too." Macao added. "You should have seen the guild when he came home with a baby in his arms, we thought he picked up up in the woods somewhere!" He laughed causing Natsu's eye to twitch. Instead of arguing with them he turned to Seilah who had remained quiet at the bottom of the stairs.

"Can you contact Sting and Rogue, tell them I want to meet."

"Of course Master." She nodded before heading up the stairs, heading for his office as Natsu turned back to the others, however spotted someone and smiled. "Laxus, I heard you were on Tenrou."

"A lot happened." Laxus grunted in return.

"Master! Please, allow Laxus back into the Guild, he assisted us during the final fight with Master Hades, without him we probably never would have beat Grimoire Heart." Freed told him honestly, Bickslow and Evergreen nodding their heads in agreement. Natsu and Laxus stared at one another for a short time, the large man not showing his emotions on the matter and neither did Natsu.

"Back then I didn't like Gramps reason behind making you leave the guild at the time, I guess I was too immature to understand it." Natsu began surprising many. "But, since I've been Master I've come to understand why he did expel you from the Guild." A tense silence washed over the group. "If you want back into the Guild, you're welcome too it, I won't forbid it. But, I won't be so lenient as to just let you walk all over the Guild's members like you did back then, half the reason you turned into an obnoxious prick was because nobody put you in line. Don't think I'll make the same mistake." The threatening tone made Laxus swallow nervously. "As long as he we make that clear, welcome back if you choose to accept."

"Understood." Laxus nodded as the three members of the Thunder Legion hugged their reinstated leader.

"Also, any status of S-rank is revoked." Natsu announced. "That includes Laxus, Erza and Mirajane, and anyone else who passed the exam while on Tenrou." Their eyes widened slightly. "Gildarts, we'll talk about yours later."

"Natsu, that's going to far." Makarov began, however Erza and Mira both lowered their heads slightly, was this a punishment for what they did in the past?

"He's right Mas-Makarov." Gildarts began halting the old man. "It's been seven years, we can't expect to be trusted with quests that may very well be out of our capabilities." The old man wasn't happy but he begrudgingly nodded to it.

Once more Natsu moved onto other things.

"Fairy Hills is still in place, with new additions mind you, we had to accommodate the new members. We purchased the building so all your belongings are still there, as well as the rooms." He explained getting sighs of relief from the girls of the group. "Unfortunately, any lodging that wasn't in Fairy Tail's name we didn't have any records off and couldn't help in that situation, we did receive your belongings if you're concerned about them they're in the Guild's storage units in the basement. For those that owned their own properties you'll have to see whether or not the city decided to sell them off. Like I said before, get settled in and we'll talk more later."

With that the group began to disband, slightly awkwardly, unsure of how to approach this new Natsu now. He seemed like a completely different person from the one they had left behind seven years ago. However, Natsu himself pulled Lucy aside before she could leave.

"Good to see you Luce." He smiled softly at her.

"Yeah, it's been too long." She chuckled lightly as they hugged briefly. "You've changed, who knew you'd have a daughter now." She smiled getting a chuckle from the Dragon Slayer.

"Yeah."

"Who's her mother?" She questioned, more than a little curious.

"Don't worry about her, she's not around as much as Jade would like, she has her own things to deal with too." Lucy frowned slightly, not too sure on how to take her answer.

"Are you two married?" She asked.

"No." Natsu shook his head, slightly surprising the blonde. "The only thing we have between us is Jade really, we're friends but not much more than that." He told her honestly. "Jade wasn't really planned or anything, just kinda happened." He laughed making her smile along with him. "She's shy so don't try to smother her all at once, she'll come around eventually."

"You'd never know it to look at her, she enters the guild just like her 'daddy'." Lucy laughed making Natsu crack a smile however his face fell slightly, seeing his new found sadness she frowned. "What's wrong?"

"We've got a lot to discuss, more with Anna later as I'm sure you're curious." He told her, gesturing for her to follow which she did, Natsu leading her up the stairs to his office.

"Yeah, that's really been bugging me." She nodded, but it was clear what he wanted to talk about was different to that. Entering the office, Seilah was mulling about and seeing the two enter she bowed her head.

"Master, Sting and Rogue said they would be here in the next few days." She told him.

"Thank you Seilah." Natsu nodded as the demon left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Swanky office, I never thought I'd see you behind a desk in my life." Lucy smiled looking around the office in awe, spotting a large bookcase she walked over to it, examining some titles. Natsu on the other hand sat down in his chair and opened a draw in his desk as Lucy made her way over to sit opposite him. She watched as he brought a small envelope out and laid it between them.

"This is about your old man."

"My father?" Lucy questioned.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for old man Jude, a lot of what Fairy Tail accomplished wouldn't be possible." Natsu smiled softly bringing out another photograph and handing it to her, this one of him, Max and Warren along with her Father smiling happily in it. Honestly, Lucy didn't think she'd ever see her father smile like that.

"It's good to see him smile." She placed the photo on his desk and looked up at him.

"Lucy, a few months ago, Jude passed away."


	3. Chapter 3

The guild was lively as Gildarts sat at the bar. Cana was down a few stools, hugging a barrel while passed out atop of it. The feeling he felt when he knew he had a daughter was indescribable, to think Cornelia, the woman he held above all others had a daughter. It pained him to think he had missed out on so much of Cana's life and how close she had been this entire time. He felt stupid now as he thought back on everything, her mannerism, even her long brown hair was a spitting image of the woman he had loved. He didn't want to intrude in on her life but he also didn't want to waste the opportunity to be a father. Heck he didn't even know how to be a Father, the closest thing he had to a child before now was Natsu.

But that boy he considered to be a son, he'd grown up without him even realising. Seven years it had been since Natsu had last seen any of his comrades, it must have been difficult for him all this time. He had become the Guild Master and the way the other members of the Guild that had been here talked highly of him. Apparently there was even a fan club among the guild for the Dragon Slayer.

As horrible as it sounded, Gildarts hadn't even been considering the Master to be Natsu, never could he have imagined that the kid would ever dream of becoming Master, it just didn't fit the picture of Natsu that Gildarts had in his mind. But here they were. Gildarts wanted to speak to him, about so much. The fact Natsu had a daughter now, what happened these past seven years, there was so much to talk about. But as things stood right now, they were awkward. He had watched Lucy and Natsu head up to his office, that had been a short while ago now. He didn't know what they were discussing but he didn't want to intrude.

He felt that Erza and Mirajane felt the same way and for the same reasons. Natsu's shift in personality had thrown everyone through a loop. He was more mature now, less of his reckless and carefree nature that they all knew him for. Once it would have been the easiest thing in the Guild to approach the Dragon Slayer, but now it felt different. Gildarts didn't want to act as if nothing had happened, after all is was due to their decision and actions that led to Natsu staying behind.

"Something on your mind Gildarts?" Macao asked as he sat down beside him. Gildarts smiled at the purple haired man, he hadn't exactly aged well but he seemed in high spirits.

"Just trying to reconnect." Gildarts told him.

"Come on, I'm sure it's natural for you. Afterall you're gone more often than not right?" Macao waved his concerns off, it didn't mean to come off as an insult but it still struck the man. How many times had he left and not been back for years at a time with barely a word of warning? Could he even really call himself apart of the Guild?

"Yeah, I might stick around for a while until I get settled." Gildarts told Macao who was openly surprised about his response. Gildarts eyes drifted up to the closed door of Natsu's office, he didn't want to leave while things were tense.

"You don't need to worry about the Master." Macao spoke quietly, just like Gildarts Macao had helped raise Natsu. "That day happened a long time ago to us, it might seem like only a few days but seven years have passed."

"It feels like everything is tense between us as it stands right now." Gildarts frowned. "You don't feel it?"

"Sure, the entire guild does." Macao chuckled lightly. "I honestly don't think Master knows how to act around you guys to be honest." Macao continued to smile. "That brat… he really has grown up these last few years but deep inside he's still a moron."

"You could say that again." Gildarts smiled. "What happened these past few years, do you mind sharing? I'd like to catch up."

"Sure thing." Macao nodded.

* * *

Lucy had her head down as she gripped her hands into fists. Natsu's bombshell had shaken her more than it had expected her too. To think, her Father had died just a few months ago. But he had been happy in his last few years of life, to Natsu's testament that was but she didn't see why he would lie to her about that. He was quiet now, unnervingly so. She honestly didn't know what to say, last time she had seen him hadn't been on the best of terms.

"Lucy." Natsu's words were heavy. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for, it's not your fault." She tried to smile as she raised her head but his onyx eyes bore into hers and she couldn't hold it back. Tears streamed down her face as her body was wracked with sobs, raising her hands to her face she bawled, she didn't even know when Natsu had come to her side but his embrace was welcoming.

He held her for some time, until she calmed down in fact. He was so different from the Natsu she knew. He was more considerate, no that's not it Natsu had always been considerate he just didn't openly show it.

"I'm okay." She whispered softly as she pulled back from his arms. "Really, I'll get past this."

"You don't have to do so alone." He frowned as she wiped at her eyes.

"It's okay." She told him. "I guess I have a lot to catch up on... " She trailed off turning her eyes away, they landed on the envelope that Natsu had pulled out with the photograph. She sent a questioning look to Natsu.

"It's a letter Jude asked me to give to you." He told her making her nod as she hesitantly took it.

"Thankyou Natsu, I don't know how I would have handled it coming from someone else." Natsu placed a hand on her shoulder and offered a warm smile.

"We're Family Lucy."

"Yeah." She smiled in return. Knowing she needed time she left the office with the letter and headed for the Guild, apparently her Father had both taken it upon himself to buy her apartment for her when she returned. She still had her home. Natsu left is office, the guild was in chaos as it usually was. He saw Macao and Gildarts talking at the bar, from what he could pick up among the chaos Macao was filling him in on some of the events that happened while they were gone.

"Natsu." Stopping his descent down the stairs he looked over to see Laxus had been the one to call out to him. "Got a minute?"

"Sure." Laxus nodded, turned and headed down the way passing Natsu's office to a table and chair set up. Natsu recalled all the times Laxus looked down on him from the second floor of the first Fairy Tail building. Laxus stood for a moment before taking a seat, Natsu deciding to lean over the rail as he watched the Guild. There was silence between them for a time before Laxus cleared his throat.

"I just wanted to say thanks, for accepting me back into the Guild." Laxus told him. "It probably wasn't an easy decision to make."

"Whether it was easy or not, I believe it was the right choice." Natsu told him honestly. "We've all made mistakes Laxus, sure you made a big one but Fairy Tail has always been about Family, expelling you from the Guild was wrong, at least I think it was. You just don't turn your back on Family, not even for something like that." Laxus stared at Natsu's back with wide eyes as a silence fell over them. The pink haired Dragon SLayer glanced over his shoulder at the blonde and offered a toothy grin. "You're home Laxus."

"Y-Yeah."

"You going to cry?"

"Like hell!" Natsu simply chuckled lightly as he walked away from the other Dragon Slayer, with a wave over his shoulder.

"Good to have you back Laxus." He told him getting a small smile from the blonde as he nodded in response.

* * *

The door opened and a small head of green hair poked out of the doorway, looking back and forth as she slid out of the door frame checking to make sure the coast was clear.

"All clear." Jade whispered turning back to the door as Asuka also poked her head out to make sure the coast was clear.

"Anna-sensei is going to give us time-out again Jade." Asuka told her friend as Jade pouted before it quickly turned into a toothy grin. Anna was busy helping a group of other kids and she little Jade had decided to exit the classroom with Asuka.

"It'll be fine." Jade told her ushering her over. "I've got to pick a fight with the strongest guy otherwise I'll get left behind."

"Eh, but your too clumsy, you fell on your face just this morning." Asuka told her. "There's no way you can take on a strong fighter. No way, you're stupid."

"Shut up! That was because the stupid floor got in the way! And I'm not stupid!" Jade argued back. "If you're too scared run back to the classroom."

"I'm not scared." Asuka huffed. "Mama even got me a gun." Jade stared on as Asuka produced a small cork gun. "She said I'll be shootin from the hip in no time… whatever that means."

"Gun's are lame, magic's better." Jade huffed.

"Nah uh!"

"Uh huh!"

This went on for a short while until the two butted heads and began to wrestle with one another until Asuka ended up sitting on Jade's stomach, pinning her hands with her feet, took aim and shot the cork from her toy gun into Jade's forehead.

"You lose, guns are better!" Asuka declared as Jade struggled under the girl before she got off. "You can't even beat me, how are you going to beat the strongest guy?" She asked sliding off Jade allowing the green haired girl get up with a pout, not happy, believing she had been taken off guard.

"I'll win." Jade huffed. "I'll never give up, Daddy says that's the way to win."

"Sounds stupid."

"You're stupid!" Jade growled back at her. "Just shut up and let's go beat on this guy." Asuka rolled her eyes, so it was both of them that were going to beat up someone, not just Jade. "Wait, who's Gildarts anyway?" Jade asked turning to Asuka who stared blankly at the green haired girl.

"You're really stupid." Asuka said before bowing to her. "Sorry, I probably made it worse by shooting you in the head! I'm really sorry!"

"Shut up!" Jade growled before tackling the young girl which finally revealed them from their hiding place and into the crowd. It was such a surprise to see the two girls fighting with one another, one trying to pull a toy gun while the other hand flames in her hands. That was at least until an intimidating aura washed over the two that caused them to stop and look up at the redhead in armor looking down at them with her hands on her hips.

"Aunty Erza, she started it!" Auska immediately pleaded her defence as Erza stood before the two girls having come to take a liking to Asuka the previous evening the young girl thought she could play on that.

"Did not! Wait Erza! The Erza!?" Jade stared up with wide eyes at the red head who was slightly surprised at the girl speaking as if she knew her. "You're the one who use to beat up daddy!" She declared pointing a finger directly at Erza who smiled and crouched down.

"Is that what he told you?" Erza asked sweetly making Jade pull her finger back and gain a shy persona once again, nodding slightly. "Did he ever tell you he caused so much trouble that he use to try and fight me four times a day?"

"N-No, he just said you were a big meanie and that you're a big scary monster." Chuckles arose from surrounding guild members as Erza looked up, a twitch in her eyebrow as she spotted a certain pink haired Dragon Slayer trying to hold in his laughter on the second floor as he watched on.

"Well, do I look scary to you?" She asked, Jade taking a long hard look at her.

"Well… no, maybe it's transformation magic or something." She said trying to come to terms with it. "He said you could kick down mountains and beat people black and blue for no reason!" She declared. "But that doesn't matter! Cause I don't care, I need to find Gildarts and beat him!"

"Eh, me?" Gildarts spoke up from where he sat beside Macao who had been watching on.

"Yeah! Daddy said he never beat you, so I'm going to!" Jade declared. "Fight me Gildarts!" She declared in a tone that all from Tenrou recalled Natsu would shout just the same way, she really was his daughter.

"So you know all about us huh?" Erza asked making Jade look at her with a confused expression.

"Of course I do." Jade said. "Daddy always talks about you."

"So this is where you were." Anna spoke up making Jade pale as Asuka was already hiding amidst the crowd of guild members. Jade looked between Erza and Anna before grinning.

"Bring it on Anna-sensei! I'll take you on!" She declared her fists covered in flames however she wasn't expecting to be hiked up by the back of her shirt. "Hey! Let me go! Let me go! Just cause you're tall and monstrous!"

"Why you brat!" Erza growled between her teeth. "I think words are to be had with your Father."

"Hey you leave him out of this!" She shouted swinging her feet around wildly. "I'll take you on!"

_"She's just like Natsu when he was a kid."_ Erza mentally groaned.

_"I never thought I'd have to deal with it twice."_ Anna added in her own thoughts as she walked over to Jade who was suspended in the air thanks to Erza's grip. "I guess we'll just have to have supplementary classes for you and Asuka since you were so inclined to leave during the lesson now."

"No! Daddy! I don't wanna!" She bawled looking up at Natsu for help.

"Sorry kiddo, Anna-sensei's scary." Natsu smiled down at her. "Do your best." Her cries could be heard as Anna took her from Erza and headed back to the classroom, a simple look over her shoulder at Asuka and the young girl trudged after them knowing it would be worse if she didn't.

The door to the guild opened wide at that moment bringing attention to the entrance. There stood a group of Familiar faces.

"It's good to see that the rumours were true." Jura spoke with a smile as members of Lamia Scale stood in the entry way surprising those from Tenrou that they would come greet them.


	4. Chapter 4

Mirajane just couldn't place it. The Demon, Seilah, that followed Natsu around, she was unkind to every single member of the Guild, all but Natsu and the small interactions she had with Jade, she tolerated the girl but showed no sign of liking her. She didn't understand why all the members just put up with the attitude, and as a matter of fact she hadn't seen a guild mark on the Demon so Mira wasn't even sure Seilah was apart of the guild. Natsu had told them not to worry about her, that she wasn't a problem. But something was unsettling to the take-over mage that she just couldn't let go.

The power she had at controlling the entire guild by just speaking sent warning bells, a Demon with that kind of power was a problem in her books. For years as a S-class Wizard she had dealt with the most foul of Demon's never had she seen one with such power. However she had heard of Demon's that strongly resemble humans that had formed a Guild. Tartaros. A Guild run by Demon's for Demons. She had no proof that was how the Dark Guild operated, having lost most of her strength after the events of Lisanna disappearing to Edolas. But she had always kept an ear out for any strange happenings so she could warn anyone in the Guild if they decided to go against them.

However right now Seilah was at the forefront of her mind, had she somehow used her power to manipulate Natsu in some way? If that was the case, what was her end game here? By the way she acted, she was just Natsu's secretary and helped him with his duties as Master, much like she herself once helped Makarov. But there had to be something, something she was missing.

"Mira? What's got your attention?" Lisanna asked as she sat down at the table, having noticed her elder sisters focus.

"It's nothing Lisanna." Mira smiled turning to face her. "Are you fitting back into the guild alright?" Despite her worry over the Demon, she still wanted to make sure her siblings were fitting back into the Guild. She had to wonder if they shared the same concerns she and Erza had.

"It's strange, there are so many new faces." Lisanna smiled. "I guess it's kinda like coming back from Edolas. But they're welcoming enough." Mira nodded gently, casting her gaze over the once more party filled guild. With the arrival of the members from Lamia Scale, those that wanted to reunite with new friends a party started and was now in full swing. Every now and again she would spot Seilah, always a few steps behind Natsu and never to far away.

"Have you gotten a chance to speak with Natsu?" Mira asked, Lisanna's smile instantly growing.

"Yeah, he's grown up so much. Jade is just like him when he was younger." Lisanna beamed happily, going into a full on speal about catching up with the Dragon Slayer, it was clear to the older strauss those once lost flames still had embers, at least on Lisanna's end. "Have, have you spoken to him yet?" Lisanna asked cautiously knowing how bad she felt about having to leave Natsu out of the S-class Exams.

"No, not yet." Mira frowned. "But I'll get the chance, when everything quietens down a bit, I'm sure Erza and Gildarts will also wait for their chance. I think Master, er I mean Makarov has already spoken to him." Lisanna nodded softly knowing pushing her sister to do something she didn't want to wasn't going to help the situation. Natsu had even subtly diverted attention away from the Group from Tenrou.

"Are you sure everything's okay, Mira?" Lisanna asked, catching her sister's gaze growing serious as she looked across the room.

"It's nothing, at least I hope not." Mira told her, placing a hand atop hers. "If anything changes, you'll be the first to know."

"Alright."

* * *

Natsu watched from where he was seated on the bar, the guild in full party mode, it was nice to have everyone back, but the whispers he picked up and the glances he got. Those from Tenrou didn't really understand, and in truth they never would. The last seven years hadn't been easy, he had learned a lot, forced to grow up out of necessity. He had to wonder what would have happened to the Guild had he gone to Tenrou Island, would it even still be around? Sighing gently he felt Anna approach and glanced over to see her holding Jade, who was fast asleep, in her arms.

"Meeting all the people she had grown up hearing stories about got her all worn out." Anna smiled gently, rubbing a hand across the young girl's back. "Would you like me to take her home?"

"No, I'm heading out so I'll do it." Anna nodded as Natsu slid down from the bar, taking Jade from his old teacher, the girl draping herself over her father's shoulder. "Sting and Rogue will be here, probably tomorrow." Natsu told her. "We'll talk to Wendy and Gajeel then." Anna nodded softly, a soft frown coming to her face as she watched Natsu head for the exit of the guild.

Wendy and Gajeel were the only two left to tell the truth too. Sting and Rogue knew, Natsu had told them that when he believed them to be ready, Anna had told him everything when she had first reunited with him and re-awoken his memories. She believed that was the moment he had changed the most. Igneel had sent him here with a job to do after all. Since learning the truth, he hadn't stopped working to reach that goal, to destroy Acnologia. She just hoped he could reunite with his friends soon.

Natsu's leaving of the guild went undeterred and as he made his way up to his home, the only other footsteps were from Seilah who was walking behind him quietly.

"Master." She spoke softly, so as to not wake Jade. "One of the returnees as been watching me intently." She told him.

"It'll be Mirajane." Natsu replied. "Until I figure things out, I'll need you close by me. The last thing I need is for her to find out I'm an Etherious too." Seilah frowned slightly.

"Are you ashamed of what you are, Master?" She questioned.

"No." Natsu told her, stopping and looking back at her. "But we both know that no-one would see me the same again." He told her, getting a nod in response. "Mira's the only one with the ability to sense Demonic Presence others wouldn't know the difference really, I'll need to talk to her privately about it."

"If that is the case, we should keep her away from your home." Seilah commented as they began to walk again. "Tartaros Library emits the same presence, no doubt she would become suspicious if she sensed that an entire Guild of Etherious beings were in your home."

"You're probably right, I'll have Anna set up some extra enchantments so that doesn't happen." Natsu hid his slight smirk at the scoff of Seilah that she had no intention of hiding. Soon enough the house came into view, the clear signs of the Guards that would have brought Jade's belongings were evident but there was nothing amiss as they entered the home, Jade's bags sitting just inside the door. Natsu headed for the young girls room as Seilah went into the house.

PLacing Jade down, a few soft snores escaped the girl before she cuddled up to her pillows and Natsu tucked her in, brushing a few strands of green hair from her face. He watched her for a moment, taking her in before leaving and heading for her belongings already smelling the distinct perfume. Easily located the pocket in the bags that it was located in, her pulled forth the envelope that was addressed to him.

_Natsu_

_I hope to see Fairy Tail at the Grand Magic Games in the coming months._

_It will be good to see you, and for Jade to see us together._

_I miss you._

_H.E.F_

Closing the letter he placed it in his jacket and entered the main room, Seilah already searching for a book to read for the evening. Natsu's eyes were drawn to a certain part of the library that was covered with magic seals, holding within the Etherious Books, created by Zeref. Since the events two years ago, Natsu had come into the possession of all Nine Demon Gates along with the other Demon's that resided in the demon filled guild. Including his own book, the book of E.N.D. Each were sealed shut by Anna, all but Seilah. Seilah, upon discovering the truth that Natsu was E.N.D swore absolute loyalty, the others had yet to come around and until they did they would remain sealed.

"Master, I feel that a confrontation is drawing near." Seilah spoke, picking up a book.

"No doubt." Natsu sighed, having come to the same realisation. Laxus was easy to deal with. Right now Laxus saw nothing wrong with the way that things were. He didn't resent Natsu for becoming Master and had no intentions of ruining his chance in the Guild.

He wasn't saying that anyone had a problem with him being Master, but there were definitely a few that would be thinking that he wasn't suited to the position. Gray would be one in particular. Seven years ago, Gray was picked for the S-class Exam while he hadn't been. So to see his long time rival suddenly the head of the Guild and being told that Natsu was the strongest Wizard in the guild wouldn't sit idly by with him.

There was also Erza. As much as Erza believed she was a level headed Wizard, she tended to think better with her fists then she did with her thoughts. Right now, Erza would be overthinking on how she should make up with him, and in the end words wouldn't cut it for her and she would return to her old ways and try and force a confrontation between herself and him. Erza always had the crippling weakness of overthinking, her thoughts always betraying her. Natsu had seen it multiple times in the past, mostly involving Jellal but that didn't mean it only situated around Jellal.

Finally Gildarts. This confrontation would come from Natsu himself, when he was ready to deal with it. He needed to see what Level Gildarts currently stood at so he could gauge if he was ready to take on the S-Class quests of today. Gildarts may have been the most powerful Wizard Seven Years ago, but times change. Plus there was something Natsu wanted to discuss with the man when everything was settled.

"When it happens, let me deal with it." Natsu told her as he sat on the couch, Seilah for the moment left her book on the shelf and approached him, a swift motion of her hand and curse seals began to appear on the walls. Wordlessly she stepped over his legs and straddled his waist. Her purple eyes boring into his onyx coloured orbs. Shifting forward and up she reached between them, hand slipping into his trousers.

"Master." She whispered gently, pulling forth his length and adjusting her position. Natsu grabbed her hips lifting her up slightly as she reached a hand down beneath her kimono and with practiced ease both let out sighs of pleasure as he sank into her depths. "You're stressed Master." Seilah cooed, rocking her hips in a gentle rhythm, Natsu leaning back on the couch hands on her hips as she moved. "Let me ease your burden." A gentle shrug of her shoulders allowed her Kimono to fall down her arms, her breasts falling free of the fabric. Seilah, moved her hands up her body, her breasts dancing to her movements cupping one she gave it a gentle squeeze before leaning forward. Natsu's teeth were sharp but a welcome sensation as she cooed at his touch.

Seilah stared deep into the manic eyes of her Master, the slitted pupils as curse power began to flow from deep within him. His thrusts became more powerful, his grunts more animalistic as she cast her head back reveling in the feeling of his power.

With swiftness she was on the floor, legs wrapped around his waist as he began to dominate her completely, the frame of the house almost beginning to quake in response to his thrusts. Had she not set the reinforcement curse seals no doubt their wouldn't be much left of the house and poor Jade would be a spitfire of never ending questions about what had happened.

Heat flowed from Natsu deep into Seilah, the carpet beginning to burn with crimson black flames as Natsu's curse flowed forth. Each thrust made her whimper, the rough handling of her chest by his tough calloused hands would make mere humans cry in horror. But it was a never ending delight to her. Her hands calwed at his back, nails drawing blood as passion passed between them, lips locking in an intense kiss.

Seilah gasped as her climax hit, pleasure wrapping over her body, arching her back as Natsu's thrust became more forceful, her body quacking from power as each thrust hit home. Finally it came to an end, his seed filling her as his teeth grazed her neck. Each movement sent her into a quivering mess as Natsu's powerful thrusts turned into a gentle rhythmic rocking.

"Let's continue in the bedroom." Natsu breathed out, Seilah could only nod.

* * *

"Natsu!" Happy's shout of greeting brought Natsu from the book he was reading, currently sitting on the front step of his house in the early morning. The blue exceed had been scarce since the Tenrou Team had gotten home. He had been getting acquainted with everyone again. He wasn't surprised at all to see Happy accompanied by his fellow Exceeds, Lector and Frosch, having caught the scent of the Two Dragon Slayers in town already.

"Look who I found." Happy continued.

"Natsu!" Sting's voice reached Natsu before Sting made an appearance up the track waving his arm as he was running. Rogue appeared behind him a short while later, walking. However before Sting reached him.

"Hell Dragon's Burning Fist!" Jade shoot from the tree's fist engulfed in flames only for Sting to duck the sudden ambush, however Jade was quick on her feet, rolling before pivoting and shooting back "Hell Dragon's Inferno!" As she was shooting towards him both arms were stretched forwards a mass ball of flames gathering. Sting grinned before appearing behind her in a flash of light.

"To slow!" Sting cheered as the ball of flames in Jade's hand exploded forward wiping out a large portion of the surrounding trees. Sting picked her up and threw her up so she was sitting on his shoulders. "Next time little Princess!" Sting grinned happily.

"Got you!" Jade roared raising her hands above her head while wrapping her knees around Sting's neck his eyes widening. "Hell Dragon's Blazing Flame!" A mass ball of fire engulfed them both, Natsu smiling as Jade walked victorious out of the flames, Sting grumbling as he followed after her. While Jade was strong for her age, her power didn't pack that much of a punch yet.

"Daddy! I did it!"

"I saw." Natsu grinned as Jade ran to him, arms wide open leaping and hugging him. Natsu grinned at the approaching Sting as he patted Jade atop her head.

"She got lucky." Sting scoffed.

"You let your guard down." Rogue commented as he walked up behind them. "Seilah said it was urgent that you saw us, is everything alright?" He asked.

"Everything's fine." Natsu commented. "Gajeel and Wendy are back, along with Tenrou Island." He told the two surprising them, as of yet Sabertooth hadn't heard the news.

"You're going to tell them then?" Rogue asked.

"Yes, I figured it'd be best to have all of us there while Anna-sensei restored their memories." Natsu told them. Jade looked up, confused at the conversation they were having but didn't comment on it.

"Then what are we waiting for!?" Sting grinned. "Man, I can't wait to see them."

"They don't know who you are." Rogue sighed.

"So, I still missed them." Sting continued to grin, Natsu simply shook his head in amusement as he looked down at Jade, she looking back up at him.

"Ready to go to the Guild?"

"Uh huh!"


End file.
